Love In This Club
by Your-Dreamgirl
Summary: ONE SHOT. Hermione has yet another fight with ron so takes time for herself by going to a club what will happen OOC Bad at summarys please read First Fic shall i continue it let me know


_At the moment this is a one shot but who knows this is my first fic so depending on what you think of it i might write more._

_All comments welcomed good or bad because we learn from our mistakes_

_DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT YOU RECOGNISE FROM HARRY POTTER SO AT THE MO JUST HERMIONE BUT I DO OWN EVERYTHING YOU DONT RECOGNISE_

--

Love in this club

There she was stood all alone at the edge of the dance floor feeling like a fool she shouldnt be out when she was feeling like this is might lead to something stupid. Fuck it she thought he is a prick he doesnt deserve me and i deserve to have the fun now that i was never aloud to have with him.

Say goodbye to miss goody two shoes Hermione Granger and let the fun begin..

_**You say you searching for somebody **_

_**That'll take you out and do you right **_

_**Well come here baby and let daddy show you what it feel like **_

_**You know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin' on **_

_**And I promise that I'm gonna keep it comin' all night long **_

Dancing with the girls she began to inch her way towards the guy that had caught her attention the one guy that stood out from all the rest in this place and the one that almost every girl wanted

_**Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side **_

_**And I think that shorty I've got a thing for you **_

_**Doin' it on purpose winding and workin' it **_

_**I can tell by the way you lookin' at me girl **_

She swayed her hips and rolled her body in time with the music the trap had been set she risked a glance and could see his eyes filled with need and want, his eyes those brown eyes were on her and only her she felt amazing. And at that moment her friend chose to push her onto that amazing tall dark stranger and it began. (**A/N Thank you nickie i truly love you for doing that lol **)

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

Their bodies merged as one and you could feel the electricity between them she grinded her butt into his groin purposely slow and could feel his arousal so she decided to up the anty swaying her hips down his body and slowy brought her body back up grinding her arse into him.

This was going to be a fun night she thought.

_**You got some friends rollin' wit you baby then that's cool **_

_**You can leave them with my niggers let em know that I got you **_

_**If you didn't know, you're the only thing that's on my mind **_

_**Cuz the way I'm staring miss you got me wantin to give it to you all night **_

_**Lookin' in your eyes while you walk the other side **_

_**I can't take it no more, baby I'm coming for you **_

_**You keep doin' it on purpose winding and working it **_

_**If we close our eyes it could be just me and you **_

She ignored the the looks of pure hatred on the girls faces because she had not felt this good in so long. The whispered comments of get a room went unnoticed and all inhibitions discarded.

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**(Well, you know we always rollin!, Im on em') **_

_**Yea, Let's Go **_

_**I'm what you want, I'm what you need **_

_**He got you trapped, I'll set you free **_

_**Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally **_

_**I'll be like your medicine, you'll take every dose of me **_

_**It's going down on aisle 3, I'll bag you like some groceries **_

_**And every time you think about it you gon' want some more of me **_

_**About to hit the club, make a movie yeah rated R **_

_**Pulled up like a trap star, **_

_**That's if you have yo regular car **_

_**You ever made love to a thug in the club with his Sice on **_

_**87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nikes on **_

_**On the couch, on the table, on the bar, or on the floor **_

_**You meet me in the bathroom yeah you know I'm trying go **_

She chose this moment to turn round and and face him and at that moment to there was no-one else in that club but them and this moment. She found her rhythm once again and she was in eutopia could the world get any better that right now it was perfect. His hands had started to wonder and she couldnt care less he grabbed her hips and pulled her full forced toward him making her feel his arousal, he let his hand roam her body cupping her arse as she swayed and then moved to the front toying with her teasing her. He was rubbing her most sensitive parts through her shorts and she didnt care that they where in full view of everyone. He was driving her insane she needed him but knew she couldnt have him completely.

_**You might as well give me a kiss **_

_**If we keep touching like this **_

_**I know you scared **_

_**Baby, they don't know what we doin **_

_**dont smoke it, im fresh right here **_

_**Keep it up girl and I swear **_

_**I'ma give it to you non-stop **_

_**And I don't care who's watchin **_

_**watchin, watchin (watchin, watchin) **_

_**oohh, get it shawty, on the floor **_

_**Baby was made for love **_

Two can play at that game she thought. She brought her lips up to his ear and whispered seductively " well i might as well give you a kiss because were gonna keep touching like this" Moving her lips from his ears her tongue darted out and caught his lobe moving her attention to his jawline she lets her teeth graze his jaw then soothing it with a kiss making her way with kisses licks and bites down his neck working her way back up towards his lips all the time letting her hands roam his body clawing at his toned stomach and back. Mere millimeters away from his lips she pulled away to here and audible groan coming from him she moved her lips back to his ear. Her voiced filled with lust she whispered "its not nice to want is it but i always get what i want and i want you" As soon as the words had left her lips his mouth found hers with such force and passion she'd never had a kiss like this before it was so strong so domineering and his hands had yet again began their travels down south. She could not think straight everything was foggy and she knew she was bout to lose it.

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**I wanna make love in this club (in this club, in this club, in this club) **_

_**Yea... **_

As the song played around them and their bodies moved in perfect harmony they were truly making love in this club.


End file.
